Multiparameter theatre lighting fixtures are lighting fixtures, which illustratively have two or more individually remotely adjustable parameters such as focus, color, image, position, or other light characteristics. Multiparameter lighting fixtures are widely used in the lighting industry because they facilitate significant reductions in overall lighting system size and permit dynamic changes to the final lighting effect. Applications and events in which multiparameter lighting fixtures are used to great advantage include showrooms, television lighting, stage lighting, architectural lighting, live concerts, and theme parks.
Multiparameter theatre lighting fixtures are commonly constructed with a lamp housing that may pan and tilt in relation to a base housing so that light projected from the lamp housing can be remotely positioned to project on a stage surface. Commonly a plurality of multiparameter lights are controlled by an operator from a central controller. The central controller is connected to communicate with the plurality of multiparameter lights via a communication system.
Present day light sources for theatrical instruments are primarily comprised of light emitting diodes (LEDs). U.S. Pat. No. RE44,903 to Belliveau discloses a device that uses a plurality of light sources. The light sources may be light emitting diodes (LEDs). U.S. Design Pat. No. D70038551 to Quadri illustrates a theatrical light with which incorporates a plurality of light sources. While prior art theatrical lights incorporating a plurality of light sources are effective for the purpose of projecting light on a stage, the manufacture of theatrical lights incorporating a plurality of light sources is competitive. Manufacturers strive to incorporate special effects or features into the theatrical lights.
One type of special effect incorporated into a theatrical light comprising a plurality of light sources is described in U.S. Pat. No. RE40,015 to Belliveau which discloses a lighting device with beam altering mechanism incorporating a plurality of light sources. An aperture device comprising a plurality of colors or light refracting optics can be rotated to provide a visual effect. One such manufactured theatrical lighting product practicing the art is the “Clay Paky Bee Eye” (trademarked) as seen at https://www.claypaky.it/en/products/aleda-b-eye-k10 which discloses that “ . . . the front lens may be rotated to create lots of small bright compositions, which may be opened and closed like petals . . . .”
U.S. Pat. No. 9,781,779 to Vinther describes a first group of light sources 203 which have light collectors 209 such as internal reflection (TIR) lenses, mixers or other lenses placed over them to collect and convert light of the light sources into a number of light source beams. A second group of light sources 205 pass light through diffusing areas 215 of a diffuser 213 in the form of a diffusion cover included in the lamp housing to diffuse the light and create a background light for the first group of light sources 203. The light from the first group of light sources 203 passes through non diffusing regions 211 of the diffuser cover without the light being diffused. The second group of light sources 205 are interleaved with the first group 203 by the diffuser having one or several diffusion areas between non diffusion areas. By controlling both groups of light sources based on the same target color the dotted look of led light sources can be removed or by controlling the two groups of light sources based on two different colors light effects can be obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,162,105 to Jurik describes an automated luminaire which includes a light engine having a multi-color LED array light source, a light guide which incompletely homogenizes such that colored light beams visibly retain separation and individual color, and a zoom lens system that projects the incompletely homogenized light beams in a spreading pattern that opens and closes as lenses are moved toward and away from the light guide.